Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -35\% \times \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -35\% = -\dfrac{35}{100} = -0.35 $ $ \dfrac{1}{8} = 0.125$ Now we have: $ -0.35 \times 0.125 = {?} $ $ -0.35 \times 0.125 = -0.04375 $